comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin
Tim Drake only child of Jack Drake, he was a one-time ward of billionaire industrialist Bruce Wayne, who became his legal guardian following the death of his mother and his father was comatose. When his father recovered, he rejoined him and his new Stepmom. Robin is the longtime partner of Batman and in his own right a junior leader of the Titans as well as a founding member of Young Justice before it was dissolved. Background Tim Drake's path as Robin began when he and his parents went to Haly's Circus on the day that Dick Grayson's parents were killed. Tim was especially anxious to see Dick's performance and was excited when he got his picture taken with the Flying Graysons. He was as shocked as the rest of the crowd at Dick's parents fatal plung, and the image of Batman comforting Dick afterward is one that he will never forget For the next several years, Tim was plagued by nightmares about the Grayson's accident. He continued to stay curious about Dick, who at this point been adopted by billionaire industrialist Bruce Wayne and had since fallen into a normal life. One day, the nine-year-old saw a news story featuring security camera footage of Batman and Robin fighting the Penguin. When Tim saw Robin execute a quadruple somersault, and he knew it could only be Dick Grayson performing that move. Tim followed logic and deducted the only conclusion that can be: Bruce Wayne was Batman. Tim bagan to follow the Dynamic Duo's careers more closely. He knew when Dick became Nightwing and when Bruce Wayne adopted Jason Todd. Following the obvious logic again, Tim deduced that the new Robin was indeed Jason. When he read that Jason Todd had died, realized that Robin had also died, he began to watch Batman begin a downward spiral, now that he was working alone. Increasingly worried about Bruce, he photographed Batman's recklessness in order to prove to Dick that Batman needs a Robin to keep him grounded and from spiralling too deep into darkness. When Dick took a Sabbatical from the Titans, Tim grew suspicious and broke into Dick's apartment and figured out that Dick must have went to Haly's Circus. Tim shadowed Dick to Haly's Circus and after Dick wrapped up a murder mystery, convinced Dick that Batman was in trouble. Tim wanted to go, but was admonished by Dick to stay back at Wayne manor. When Dick caught up with Batman, and the two had a talk, he admitted that he could use some help, but Two-Face soon trapped both Nightwing and Batman. Tim had already jacked Robin's costume convinced that the Dynamic Duo would run into some trouble, and, dressed as Robin and accompanied by Alfred, came to their rescue. Once Two-Face was defeated, Batman accepted Tim as the new Robin, on a probationary basis. Alfred trained Tim for several months, teaching Tim the protocol for how himself and Batman operate. Batman himself trained Tim just as hard (if not harder) as he had Dick and Jason Todd. When Tim completed that training, Batman turned him over to Dick Grayson for training, as only a former Robin could train Tim into a proper Robin. Dick nurtured and Supported Time's desire to become Robin. He helped Tim ease into the role, letting Tim slowly become accustomed to Bruce's distant nature. Tim had been left at Gotham Boarding School, as his parents were aboard more than they were at home. Because of this, Bruce made arrangements to have the boy visit as often as possible, and during this time Robin continued to train closely under Batman's careful tutelage. The risk that his new role as Robin be exposed to his parents was rendered moot when his mother was killed and father put into a coma by a voodoo cult leader called Obeah Man. Tim proved himself worthy of being Batman's partner when he rescued Batman from the Scarecrow. He was given a new Robin suit, but having learned from his previous Robins, Batman took pains to modify to greatly to offer even more protection along the lines of his own suit. He was also allowed to travel to Europe to sharpen his skills even more, studying combat with those that even Batman wasn't privy to, and has now learned skills that belong only to him. While Bruce was recovering from his broken back, Bruce asked Dick to fill in as Batman for him for a while and Dick accepted and during his tenure under the cape and cowl, Dick and Tim worked wonderfully together, and eventually Bruce recovered enough to reclaim Batman as his own, and Tim as his Robin. Tim's father, Jack, eventually recovered from his Coma and during the process fell in love with his therapist Dana Winters, and they eventually Wed. Tim left Bruce and returned to live with his family, and as a result found it a hard to maintain his identity as Robin. He juggled both identities, but threw a complication in the mix when he began dating Spoiler as Robin. He didn't lighten his load, as he also began assisting the Teen Titans on occasion. He asissted Atom's team rescue Fringe from Veil, and helped train Argent following the "death" of Joto. Argent offered him a membership in the Titans but he declined. He did, however, become a founding member of Young Justice alongside Impulse and Superboy. Life hasn't been without further tragedies for young Master Tim. A conglomerate corporation offered to sponsor both the Teen Titans and Young Justice, after summoning them to San Francisco. However, before anything could be decided a girl with cybernetics calling herself Indigo appeared from the future. Somehow, she accidentally activated a renegade Superman android, which ended in the deaths of Troia and Omen. It was at this time that Robin was called upon to join the Titans, although a junior member at first he has since become a full fledged member in his own right. Of late, Tim's life has been rife with drama. Jack Drake, Tim's father, learned that he was Robin and temporarily forced him to give up the mantle for a little while. While he was coming to terms with his son's double life, he remarried. The are a family, albeit somewhat tenuously. Jack and Tim are learning to be father and son again, though it's not as easy when one's on is one of the most famous crime-fighting icons in the world. It's led to misunderstandings, a great collision of personalities, and ultimately a begrudging acceptance of what his son wishes to do -- although always with one weary eye on Bruce Wayne. Things continue to progress, albeit slowly. On top of that, Spoiler -- Tim's long-time girlfriend -- was seemingly killed by Black Mask during the War Games initiative. It turns out that she wasn't killed, but was injured to the degree that she's in a coma. Tim visits her regularly, and is confused about what he should do next. However, Tim's sense of identity and duty is strong. He is stalwartly determined to continue his career as Robin. Although reunited with his family, he still has a place at Wayne manor, and Bruce still considers him as he did when he was Tim's Guardian, and Tim remains solely dedicated to being Robin and being the best he can possibly be. Personality Driven - Tim is driven in all that he does. He never half steps on anything. If he commits to something, he is in through to the end or he doesn't do it. Good - Whereas Dick and Jason were driven to become Robin for vengeance, Tim desired to become and to stay Robin out of a good nature, and wanting truly do some good in the world. Nice - Tim's a boy scout. He doesn't want to treat anyone badly, or act in a malevolent manner. Whereas Dick and Jason were driven to become Robin for vengeance, Tim desired to become and to stay Robin out of a good nature, and wanting truly do some good in the world. Idealistic -- Despite being Robin, he hasn't become jaded or cynical too much, yet. He still sees the potential for a just, shining world where all the criminal element has been beaten back in submission. Tim is the kind of guy who believes that there is a best side to all people -- even most of the people that he's put in prison or Arkham. There are a few exceptions to this rule, obviously, but he's the kind of guy who will be willing to trust a stranger until that stranger causes him to rethink that trust. Tim really believes in what he and his compatriots do, and that it will really make the world a better place. He knows it's a harsh world, but it can be tamed and justice can win the day. It just needs some help -- that's where he and Batman and the rest of his super friends come in. Self Critical - Tim's notoriously hard on himself. A failure is magnified that much more than what it is, a criticism taken twice as hard. When these things happen, he internalizes them, and uses them as fuel to make himself not just get better in those areas, but to excel in them. Logs *2011-07-26 - The Bat, the Bastich, His Friends, and Those Legs - Batman monitors gun runners. People show up. Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Gotham Category:DC Taken